


12 Days of Stray Kids

by fuckyeahskz (cleonaya)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleonaya/pseuds/fuckyeahskz
Summary: HYUNINDay 1: Hyunjin works as Santa’s little helper. Jeongin takes his little brother, but Hyunjin thinks that Jeongin was there for Santa





	1. Day 1

“Hyung~~!”, Jeongin’s little brother whined as he tugged on the hem of Jeongin’s sweater. “I have to pee.”

Jeongin didn’t bother looking down as he was playing a game on his phone, “We’re three people away from the front. Hold it.”

“But, hyung~! I have to pee. I’m gonna pee by then. Pleasee”, he was whining and jumping up and down. “Do you want me to pee on Santa? I don’t want to pee on Santa.”

Jeongin sighed deeply and shoved his phone into his pocket. He bent down so that he was eye level with his brother. “We’ve been in this line for a little over an hour. So, can I trust you to use the bathroom quickly?” His brother nodded. “Pinky swear.”

“Ah hyung!”, Jeongin held out his pinky despite his little brother’s continuous whining. “Fine.”

They intertwined their pinkies then Jeongin’s brother immediately dashed under the rope barrier to beeline to the toilet. “No more than five minutes!”, he called out to him. He sighed again as he pulled out his phone to look at his friend’s snap story. They were all hanging out at the ice skating rink without him. He was going to go too, but at the last minute his mom came down with a cold and wanted his little brother to take a picture with the mall santa since it was going to be the last day.

“Next!”, came a voice about a foot away. Jeongin was now only two people away from the front. He looked in the direction that his brother went.

“Agh hurry up”, he took one more glance at his phone to check the time.

“Sorry about the wait time. We’re moving as quickly as possible so you can see Santa!”, the voice was behind Jeongin. He spun around on his heel to meet the person. They were dressed in a green and red elf costume and to his surprise the person was gorgeous.

“Oh”, was all he managed to say.

The person smiled, “My name is Hyunjin. What about you?”

“Jeongin.”

“That’s a really unique name. Are you here with anyone?”

"Yeah my little brother", he replied.

“Oh…”, suddenly Hyunjin burst into laughter.

“W-what”, Jeongin wanted to be annoyed at the beautiful man, but his laugh was too adorable.

The man dressed in the elf costume was now hunched over laughing and when he stood back up there were tears in his eye, “S-sorry. It’s just that I thought you were here for Santa and I’m laughing at myself.”

Once Jeongin knew why he was laughing he joined him in his contagious laughter. “How did you even reach that conclusion? I’m too old to see Santa Claus.”

Hyunjin wiped the tears from his eye. “Oh god you would be surprised. They should really put an age limit on people allowed to sit on Santa’s lap.” Jeongin followed Hyunjin’s gaze to a middle aged woman currently taking a picture on Santa’s lap.

“What the… she does know that there are kids here right?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “People are weird. Oh, but you’re next is your little brother almost back?”

Jeongin looked around and over the long line of people, “I don’t see him. Hold on lemme call him.” The call immediately declined and for a moment Jeongin’s heart dropped. He thought maybe his brother got kidnapped, but then a text came through:  
‘Line was long. Just got out!’  
‘Halfway across the mall. By the food court. A little lost, but be right there!’

“Ah this kid…”, he slowly turned to Hyunjin. “Um… is there anyway that we can wait a little longer. He’s on his way back now. Please.”

Hyunjin smirked a little, “Do you know where he’s at right now?”

“He said he’s by the food court.”

Hyunjin put his hand to his chin for a moment as if he was in deep thought, “I’m not really supposed to do this but-” He smoothed out Jeongin’s hair then proceeded to take off his own elf hat.

“What are you doing?”, the confusion was laced in Jeongin’s voice as Hyunjin suddenly leaped over the rope barrier.

“Just keep the line moving for me and I’ll go get your brother.”

“I could get him myself you don’t even know what he looks like”, Jeongin attempted to debate.

“Listen I can navigate through this mall rather quickly and Jeongin if he’s as cute as you then I’ll find him”, Hyunjin casually responded. Jeongin’s face lit up bright red and Hyunjin laughed. “I’ll be back quickly.”

When he was out of sight Jeongin turned to the person who was behind him in line. “Are you ready to see Santa?”, he grinned at the little kid. The kid smiled brightly in return and nodded.

A few kids later Hyunjin came back with Jeongin’s little brother on his shoulders. “Hyung! You really became an elf too!”

Hyunjin sat him down and they both climbed underneath the rope barrier. Jeongin flicked his forehead, “You said you would be quick.”

His little brother rubbed the now tender spot, “I got lost then this hyung found me, but I remembered not to follow strangers. Then he told me that you got turned into an elf and the only way you could be free is if I followed him.”

Jeongin looked at Hyunjin who was wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Thanks”

“It’s no big deal besides I needed to move around after standing here for hours. Looks like you guys are next. Oh wait”, Hyunjin inched closer to Jeongin and snaked his hand around his head.

“Wha-”, Jeongin started, but then he felt the sensation of an elastic band smack him in the face. Immediately he grabbed his mouth in pain.

“Oh crap! Sorry, I was trying to pull the hat off gently”, he rubbed his back.

“Elf-hyung can I go see Santa now?”, Jeongin’s little brother asked.

“Yeah”, Hyunjin smiled at him taking the hat off Jeongin’s head and placing it back on his own. Jeongin’s little brother ran over to sit on Santa.

“That really hurt” Jeongin was still cupping his mouth. While watching his brother tell Santa how he didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas last year and how he was willing to forgive him if compensated with two gifts.

Suddenly, he felt cool fingers touch his face. He flinched. It was Hyunjin who was looking at him in concern. “I’m so sorry. Can I see? Does it hurt?”

Jeongin backed up. “Yeah, I’m good it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure? It sounded bad.”

Jeongin took his hands off his mouth, “Yep, I’m good! 100% fine.”

"Thank goodness”, Hyunjin let out a breath. Jeongin smiled he must have been worried about him.

“HYUNG LET’S GO EAT I’M HUNGRY”

“Looks like the little one is finished talking to Santa”, Hyunjin said.

“Yeah..”, he started walking away. “I guess. I’ll see you around maybe.”

Hyunjin smirked, “Maybe”

Jeongin was surprised at how one man’s smile had such an effect on him. He quickly walked over to his brother who grabbed his hand to walk with him to the food court. All the while he couldn’t get Hyunjin’s face out of his head. “Oh yeah”, his little brother let go of Jeongin’s hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Elf-hyung said to make sure you get this”, he handed Jeongin a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Jeongin shoved the paper in his pocket and grabbed his little brother’s hand as they continued to the food court. “It’s nothing bad right?”

“No”

“But, your face is red. Are you sure you aren’t upset?”

Jeongin covered his face with his hand, “I’m just really happy.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan are coworkers and they barely know each other, but then they both have to work through the holidays.

“What do you mean I can’t leave?”, Woojin yelled at his superior.

“I mean we’re flooded in paperwork and the rest of the residents have patients that they’re attending to. So you’re staying until everything is organized.”

“Alone? Sir, that’s not fair. I’ve been here since the morning. I told you weeks earlier I need off this evening for Christmas.”

“Look. Having off on Christmas is a luxury that doctors can’t have when they’re starting out. Also, I never said you would be alone did I? Now, if you’d hurry out my office then maybe you could finish up on time to get home before everyone wakes up and unwraps presents.”

Woojin rolled his eyes and turned on his heel making sure to slam the door behind him. He then got on the elevator and there was a short pale guy there holding a stack of papers that looked too heavy for him. “Do you need help?”, he asked. The person didn’t respond as if he didn’t hear him. “Hello, I was talking to you.”

“Oh. Uh.. no I’m fine”, they stood in a very uncomfortable silence until the elevator door opened again and a man with a very angular face walked in.

“Ah Woojin-hyung! You won’t believe it this kid just fainted on me earlier." Woojin didn't acknowledge him. So he led with a question this time, "Oh are you working tonight too?” Woojin nodded in response. “Just a nod. Don’t tell me you’re mad at me. If this about canceling on dinner-”

“Not everything is about you Changbin.”

The elevator dinged open and the pale short boy squeezed past the two with a low, “Excuse me”

The elevator slowly closed back and Changbin dragged his hand through his hair, “Then what is your problem? I’m not an idiot. You don’t answer my calls or texts anymore.”

Woojin scoffed, “Weren’t you the one who ended things with me.”

“I said we needed a break”, he hesitated. “Balancing work and our relationship became difficult, but… that doesn’t mean I wanted you out of my life completely.”

There was momentary silence before Woojin spoke, “You know when you say let’s take a break that is putting an end to the relationship. Especially, when the next time I see you you’re kissing some girl in the break room.”

“You saw that? I can expla-”

“No. I’m over whatever this thing we have is Changbin. So, just leave me alone.” The elevator dinged open and Woojin walked out not turning back to look at Changbin. He felt drained. Numb. He had been avoiding him successfully since they broke up two months ago. Now all the feelings that he had been suppressing was rising up and he quickly walked into the seemingly empty conference room that was stacked with paperwork. He closed the door behind him and slid to the ground.

“I’m guessing the conversation didn’t go well”, came a voice.

Woojin looked around and upon seeing no one he sighed in defeat, “Oh now I’m hearing things. Perfect.” An equally disappointed sigh came from behind the stacks of paper. “The paper is freaking sighing too”

“There _is_ a person in here”, a swivel chair slid across the floor revealing the same short pale boy from the elevator.

“You!”

“Me”, he did little jazz hands.

“I thought you got off on the last floor.”

“I did. I felt like I would be in the way so I got off and took the stairs.”

“You didn’t have to do that. You were carrying all those papers too.”

He spun around in his chair, “Well it was a serious conversation right?” Woojin didn’t answer. “Who was he?”

“My ex”, Woojin blurted out. “We’d been together for nine months before he told me ‘We should take a break’ That asshole.”

The other guy stood up and walked over to sit next to Woojin. “So how long has it been?”

“A little over two months…”, he paused. “I’ve been avoiding him. I guess I felt seeing him again would destroy me. I even changed my number, but when I saw him today all the feelings I thought I would feel… I didn’t. Now sitting here with you”, his voice cracked. “Heck, I-i don’t even know who you are”, a tear fell and he wiped it quickly. “I’m just sitting here talking to a stranger and I feel more at ease than I’ve felt in a long time.”

“You know it’s okay to cry right?”, he looked at Woojin with concern.

Something about the way he looked at him just made Woojin lose it. The tears just started falling and they wouldn’t stop. “I’m sorry”, Woojin apologize through sobs.

“For what? There’s nothing to apologize to me for”, he let his head rest on the wall behind him and just listened to Woojin let everything out until he felt like it was okay to talk again. “I would say that in time the wounds of the break up will heal, but that’s not true. The wounds will always be there… that hurt, that pain. It’s okay to feel them, but you can’t avoid it or act like it never happened. Those nine months will always be apart of you now you just have to overcome that pain. This feeling you’re feeling now is the first step. Congratulations.”

Woojin looked over and the boy was holding out a handkerchief for him, “Thanks”

“No problem”, he stood up and dusted off his slacks. “Now, are you ready to get to work?”

“Huh?”

“You weren’t told that we have to sort through all this paperwork? Unless it’s another Kim Woojin.”

“I mean I think I remember him saying something about I wouldn’t be doing it alone, but I didn’t know it was going to be you. Ugh, this is embarrassing.”

“Chris”

“What?”

He held out his hand too Woojin who was still on the floor, “My name is Chris. I'm no longer a stranger. Now, that we’ve met shall we get to work? I want to get home for the holidays. Don’t you?”

Woojin grabbed his hand with a smirk, “Yeah. Let’s get to it."


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to apologize about this being days late. For anyone that follows me on twitter. I have been at work every day and haven't had much time to type this up. In a few days, I'll be off work and will have more time to get the rest of these up and posted. Thanks for reading!

That annoying tapping combined with the throbbing headache Minho had was going to drive him crazy. He hoped that if he sighed loudly enough that the person behind the curtain would stop. However, that didn’t happen. He stood up from his position over the trash can where he had been vomiting in then flung open the curtain. “Hey!”

His intention had been to come off aggressive, intimidating enough that the individual would fear him. Only that individual was more handsome than he had imagined. He had a leather jacket on that complimented his ripped jeans and white shirt. His hair was dyed blonde and his ears were littered with piercings. He took out an earbud, “Yeah?” Minho had felt flustered only a handful of times. This was one of them and he was going to blame it on his vulnerability from being sick. He hadn’t realized he was staring until the male waved a hand in front of him. “Can I help you?”

“Feet”, he blurted out of embarrassment.

“Huh?”, he looked down at his feet.

“Your feet tapping. I don’t feel very well. Can you stop?”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was being loud! Sorry!”, he got up to bow apologetically.

“No, you’re okay. It was just the tapping. Thank you”, he was about to close the curtain when he saw the nurse come to check on the other boy.

“Okay Jisung I just wanted to let you know that we are reviewing your scans to make sure everything is good. Then you can go.”

“What about my friend that I came in with?”

She flipped through her clipboard, “Oh yes. I believe he fainted earlier and a doctor is attending to him right now.”

“He fainted?! Is he okay? Can I see him?”

“Don’t worry as soon as we’re done here you can go check on your friend. I’ll be back with the results soon”, she turned to leave.

“Wait, excuse me”, Minho called out to her before she had a chance to walk away.

“Yes, how can I help?”

“Um, I no longer feel like throwing up. However, I do have a headache.”

“Alright I’m gonna bring you some water and an IV that should help you feel better.”

“Thank you”, he told her and the nurse gave a courteous smile before walking away. He rubbed his temples as he went to lay back down. He hadn’t realized he forgot to close the curtain until he found his eyes studying this boy he learned was called Jisung. He was mouthing lyrics while scrolling on his phone. For some reason he was sure that his voice would sound hot if he rapped out loud. “Hey”, he called out to him. Jisung couldn’t hear because his music was turned up too loudly. “Hey Jisung!”, Minho said louder.

Startled Jisung took out his earbud again, “Did you call me?”

“I did.”

“Wha- how did you know my name?”

“The nurse said your name earlier”, was his reply.

Jisung nodded in understanding, “I see so what did you need from me.”

“I was bored. I wanted to talk.”

“I’m a stranger. What is there for us to talk about?”

“Have you never been on a blind date?”, Minho paused. A faint hue of blush rose to Jisung’s cheeks, “Wait that came out wrong. That’s not what I meant because this definitely isn’t a date. I mean like all relationships start out as strangers so… ugh this isn’t sounding any better.”

Jisung laughed and by the gods it was the most heavenly thing Minho had ever heard, “I thought I talked a lot, but you talk so much. Maybe this is how my friends feel.” 

Minho joined him in laughter. The nurse came back with IV and a paper cup of water. She had a smile on her face, “It’s good to hear laughter in this place.”

“We aren’t loud are we?”, Minho asked as she prepped his arm to insert the IV.

She shook her head, “No you guys are fine. You know as a nurse with some kind of actual medical degree it probably sounds weird of me to say this, but I believe laughter is the best medicine.” She quietly finished inserting the IV then made her exit.

Minho spoke immediately, “Well, even though we’re strangers I guess there is plenty for us to talk about. For instance, we’re both in an ER on Christmas.”

“That’s true, but my story is kind of embarrassing. What about you go first?”

“So… I got food poisoned. I don’t think it was on purpose, but my roommate reheated some food that had been in the fridge since Chuseok.”

“Chuseok?! Why was it still in the fridge?”

“We barely have time because we’re both usually so busy. He’s lucky he didn’t eat any since he was showering.”

“Ugh, that’s disgusting. You couldn’t tell?”

“Not at all. I was so hungry and I had just got off to work.”

Jisung laughed, “Okay, now I can relate to that one.”

“Aha yeah I’m a bartender. I get out late.”

“Ayy I’m a DJ. I get out late too and unfortunately the one of few days I actually get off I’m stuck here”, Jisung sighed. “Then there is my friend who also came with me to the ER, probably a worse condition than me, fainted…”

“Can I ask what happened?”

“It’s really dumb. We were gonna have a Christmas party tomorrow, and two of our friends that really like each other are gonna be there. Only it’s really annoying because they act like they don’t and always argue. Anyways short story shorter we decided to put up a mistletoe, but we’re both short. He climbed on my back to put it up then I lost my balance, fell backwards and dropped him into a glass table.”

“Jesus!”

“I know it sounds bad, but his head only cracked the table”

“Good for the table?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at Minho’s sarcasm, “I mean glass wasn’t everywhere so there wasn’t any blood, but he did land on his leg so that might be bad…”

“So, in conclusion. You’re worried about your friend?”, Minho pried.

“I mean of course”

Minho smirked, “Let’s go find his room.”

“The nurse said wait and wandering around a hospital is kind of scary”

Minho slid out of his bed. Ignoring Jisung completely, “We gotta hurry before the nurse gets back.” He walked over to Jisung who had been sitting on the chair beside his bed and grabbed his arm, “Don’t worry it’s not an abandoned hospital and even if it was I’ll protect you.”

Jisung’s heart fluttered and he audibly said,“Huh?”

This kid was clearly trouble.


End file.
